


D'Moon

by MultipleLevels



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lapfox Trax, Non-Linear Narrative, Song Lyrics, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultipleLevels/pseuds/MultipleLevels
Summary: Short, sweet, and non-linear stories told with lyrics from songs by Rotteen/Lapfox Trax.





	1. Arc

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/ExmYv-MjfUM

_"When there were no stars in the sky anymore,"_

 

There was no past to lament on. She was gone, from any record and memory once conjured up. No one was able to grieve the loss of her, nothing less than a defiant and suicidal puppet. No more were the times, envied by many, but also none. After all, why would one want such a painful goodbye as the one they had?

 

_"Show me what you know,"_

 

Thoughts tumbled from his the laceration in his heart. All his hopes and dreams, every thought and desire he'd conjugated and created, were out for them to see. Neither flinched or glanced away, eyes glassy and wide with wonder. He bared his sins, blessed and kissed by them. It was an awe imposing sight. He was truly a confused being.

 

_"I have expectations,"_

 

It was quiet. Not a good silence, a deafening and terrifying silence. His emotions were rocked every which way. What actions were taken to impose the guilt and unknowing that spread in his chest like a wildfire, turning thoughts into impeccable blades. His mind was the deadliest weapon in his arsenal, saved only for the fights against his memories, and the lack thereof.

 

_"I'll lower them for you."_

 

"Are you listening, Roxas?"  
"Yeah, Xion. I am."  
"She's just about to get to the good part, listen up!"


	2. CHNLDiVR (MiX2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/_KOU5H6LeDQ

_falling out_  
_dropping off_  
_of the surface_

Nothing was right, but nothing was wrong, either. My mind's eye can see a prominent pain in all our hearts, purposed or not. Dread isn't her goto emotion, it's something much more painful. That split second when my heart splintered by her youthful attempts at seeming normal.

_hearing time_  
_twist and turn_  
_getting nervous_

I shut my mouth, not wanting to make anything worser than it already was. My heart beat in my throat, a crazily annoying thump telling me to get it over with, but block my words and thoughts at the same time. Condolences swirled in my ears, a dull purr amongst the scene ahead.

_my senses fire_  
_in all directions_  
_i watch them echo_

The hint of a true smile edged onto her lips, and at that very moment, it became my whole world. Gone were the days of hiding behind false confidence and positivity. Because, if I could truly make her happy, life wouldn't seem so bad.

_feeling all_  
_where there was nothing_  
_as i let go_

I never wish our days to part, or cease entirely. I'll set my sights on a place once unattainable, now a promise land of love and truths. She's come back to us. And, perhaps, back to me.


	3. White Nuxxle Driver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/T7vBqxZZGMY

_i feel the rhythm more and more_

Nothing is quite as satisfying, such a forthcoming of sentiment, as seeing him once again in his true being. The minuet upward curvature of his lips and the delicate crinkle of his eyes are like a miracle cure to all my doubts. The way he speaks to me makes my heart flutter and skip generous beats. He is my best friend, an amazingly deep person, whom I have a certain tenderness for. I'm not a very sappy person, but for him, my love turns into crude words and infinite emotions. You could say I love him, with every sense of the term.

_i'd like to jump right on the floor_

"Riku, there's something I need to tell you. I'm..."

_i feel the bass drum more and more_

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, and I am a firm believer of that. There isn't a moment that passes nowadays that he isn't there, in my dreams or in my reality. It's rather lucky how I'm able to be near him now, day by day the forlorn bindings on my heart releasing its unethical grip on me. Had I truly caused the suffering of such a gentle being? I've taken it upon myself to mend what my arrogance laid waste to once. Maybe then, I can do something right for once.

_it's time for dance_

"...I love you too, Sora."


	4. Ignorant to the Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=slze868xkPI

_ i found it easy to ignore _

_ while my feet slipped through the floor _

 

Everything I held dear cracked under the pressures blind to my eyes. I tried to mend the simplest of problems that arouse, my remedies always terribly temporary. It would be impossible for us to return to the days I used to envy so, we became people too different from those in the past to ever go back. The wisps of memories past shroud my mind like an intangible veil, clouding me with dastardly thoughts of how they, no  _ we, _ once were. There wasn’t meant to be a tomorrow for us, but we made it possible on an off chance taken. I, too, am a terrible being.

 

_ and i fell _

_ how i fell _

 

The cerulean skies beyond yawning mountains have been lost within the war waged in my subconscious. All I’ve ever known has been probed with hot iron pokers, bleeding like scrapes and cuts. The only thing I fear is the things I feel, I am a foolish woman and I can’t help but think about the heathens who had once taken over. We survived and overcame, like a living legacy for many to see and learn from. All around for miles is crystalline oceans and soft sands, not all that different from the landscapes that once cradled my youthful days.

 

_ while i yelled _

 

I’ve thrust my pain unto those who shouldn’t have to bear it, because I am weak. But, in my doubt, there is a hopeful light for the future. I have grabbed onto it with all of my strength, so I can protect posterity with themselves. I may not be the strongest or the greatest teacher, but I am smart enough to know most. My only goal is to teach those of younger years about love and light, in hopes they can protect it from those of hatred and darkness. Then, I will have done at least one great thing for the ones I’ve began to love.

 

_ and turned in on myself _

 

“Why don’t we stop for today, Kairi?”

“That’s perfectly fine with me.”


End file.
